The Aftermath
by Illadaran
Summary: Post-PP. Danny's relatives are curious, Danni's decided to come back, and there's a small problem with all the ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is a DXS, it's just that there won't be a lot of it seeing as I'm no good with romance.

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep

Crash

What I'd give to know who in their right mind invented alarm clocks; it must have been some guy who took some type of perverse pleasure in tormenting others.

Danny slowly began his morning rituals and walked downstairs, when he suddenly stopped short when he heard someone.

"That's it!" screeched Jazz "I can't take it anymore, how am I supposed to complete my college application essay for Yale with this annoying phone ringing off the hook?!"

"Jazz, honey what did you honestly expect?" sighed Maddie "Your brother just saved the world and was revealed to be half-ghost on live international television, I'm almost certain that people finding out about that would cause them to become curious, and you know how reporters tend to flock around a good story. I'm almost certain we're going to have to deal with this for at least another month."

"Yes, but I would like to be finished by the end of the month, so by then it would be too late".

Something tells me now isn't a good time to downstairs, too bad my stomach seems to have a mind of its own. Why does there have to be ghost sensors have to be all over the house? I could just phase down there and grab myself a granola bar, preferably chocolate chip without having to deal with Jazz's wrath .

"Just try working on it at the library, the phones won't pester you there now will they?"

"No, but everyone who realizes that I'm Danny's older sister comes up to me with about a million questions."

"Look at the bright side honey, if Danny hadn't shown everybody you wouldn't be able to be claim that you're the world's leading ghost psychology expert!"

"I got that title by default seeing as nobody seems to consider the mind of a ghost important enough to study."

"Somehow I think that will change considering your father and I have already have gotten numerous offers from various companies to start working for them, I really don't think there is a single person on the face of this earth who can deny the existence of ghost without making a complete fool of them self."

"You didn't accept any of those offers, did you?"

"Of course not, though we did take that bonus that the government gave us".

Almost there, just a bit more and that chocolate chip granola bar is mine.

"Danny"!

Then Murphy's Law just has to smack you right in the face, at least mom managed to calm her down a bit.

"You have to do something about these reporters their driving me crazy. There's no way I'll be able to finish my essay, if I get a migraine after five minutes".

"What do you want me to do about it, it's not like I actually want everybody being curious about every detail of my personal life! It's just plain creepy. Why don't you just get a pair of silencing headphones?"

"Because dearest brother, the cheapest versions that actually work are at least a hundred dollars, and there's no way I'm spending that much" growled Jazz. "Why don't you ask Tucker to schedule an interview at city hall, he is the mayor isn't he?"

"No Jazz, they just needed somebody to temporarily take the position as mayor that knew plenty about ecto-equipment to organize a cleanup, and seeing as how mom was busy and nobody wants dad as mayor even for less than a week their only option was a sixteen year old, kinda pathetic once you think about it, at least he wasn't in office long enough to start scheming."

"Besides it won't be necessary", said Maddie "I just called the new station and asked if I could schedule an interview. They were skeptical at first but as soon as I mentioned I was Danny Fenton's mother they seemed to be all ears, how typical. I swear sometimes they seem more like a pack of vultures trying to swoop in on some fresh meat."

"Fine, when's the interview of doom going to be?"

"Oh, cheer up Danny it won't be too bad"

"Mom, you were just comparing them to a pack of vultures, you're honestly going to dump your only son with a pack of bloodthirsty vultures?"

"I never said they were bloodthirsty Danny, you really shouldn't exaggerate."

"You never answered my question, when is the interview?"

"It's on Saturday."

"Well that's not_ too _bad, I guess next week I'll have to answer a bunch of overly curious reporters, oh joy".

"Umm, Danny I meant Saturday tomorrow, not Saturday next week."

"Wait, WHAT!" spluttered Danny "how am I supposed to deal with reporters tomorrow?!"

"Danny" sighed Jazz, "you realize waiting another week won't change anything, it'll give them more time to come up with questions."

"You're only saying that because you don't want to deal with the phone anymore."

"Doesn't change the fact I'm right"

"Would you two stop arguing" Maddie said in the if-you-don't-shush-right-now-there-will-be-consequences voice, "Danny drop that granola bar, I made pancakes"

"Pancakes!" bellowed Jack appearing out of seemingly nowhere at the mention of food. "Ooh, what kind are they Madds?"

"Chocolate chip, no syrup seeing as no one in this family seems to like maple syrup on top of chocolate chips"

"What is with everyone in this house and chocolate chips" muttered Jazz. "I mean they're not in the least healthy."

"They make up for it by being one of the best tasting foods ever" countered Danny.

"Touché".

"Danny, my boy you need to eat more, not only are you a growing boy, you're a growing boy who's the world's savior! Why someday you may be as good a ghost hunter as your old man."

"Umm, thanks dad, hey mom why didn't we just take the phone off the hook?"

"You never know when you might get an important call!"

"You mean you've been answering each and every call?!"

"Of course not, I checked the caller ID before I answer the phone, so that I only have to answer anybody more than once."

That's still way too much.

Ring-ring-ring.

Speak of the devil…..

"Now let's see" mumbled Maddie "It's safe! Or at least I hope it is."

"Why is she still picking up the phone, just because we set up an interview doesn't mean that some reporters don't want to get the information early." Danny whispered furiously to Jazz.

"Calm down Danny, your just hoping it's not more of those creepy fan girls. Phantom Phans I believe are what they are calling themselves."

"I am not"

"So you're worried about Sam's going to do with them once she gets her hands on them. Now shush so I can hear whose mom talking to."

"Angelina is that you?!"

"Of course I'm happy to hear from my sister; just a little stressed is all."

"Wait, what do you mean you're planning a Tate and Fenton family reunion?"

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Danny now would it?"

"Well I do suppose its normal for everybody to be curious about Danny being half-ghost, not to mention the whole saving the world topic."

"Fine, call me back when you have more details."

"So I'm going to have to endure a few hours of a whole bunch of relatives being overly nosy, aren't I?" sighed Danny.

"Buck up Danny, you'll get to see all your aunts, uncles and cousins."

"That's what I'm afraid of" mumbled Danny. "Why are they having school today, just this Monday the world was about to end, and they won't even give us the whole week off."

"That's because we Fenton's can take on the apocalypse and then jump right back into action!"exclaimed Jack. "Besides, why should they take any longer than that now that they have everything reorganized?"

"Danny, you complaining to mom and dad won't do anything, so just get in the car so I can drive you."

"No thanks, Sam, Tucker and me are walking."

"It's Sam, Tucker and I".

"Whatever" muttered Danny "Bye guys see you after school".

"Bye Danny" said both his parents in unison.

"I'm going to see you at school, remember?" hollered Jazz.

Sisters. A bundle of joy aren't they?

Review, fan fiction will give you cookies either way, their tracking cookies though.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Danny" hollered Tucker "get over here."

"Hey guys."

"Hi Danny" said Sam.

"So now you two are officially a couple, right?" questioned Tucker.

"No Tucker, Danny and I kissed, he gave me a class ring, and we both confessed that we love each other 'cause we felt like it" snapped Sam.

"Jeez, no need to be so sarcastic about it, all you had to say was yes" huffed Tucker "you should be nicer to me considering I'm going to be a very rich man, what with all that money I'm going to collect with that little bet I made."

"What the hell are you talking about Tuck" growled Danny.

"Don't worry you both each get a hundred dollars though that's probably though that's probably the amount of pocket money you got a day when you were seven Sam, but I'll give it to you anyway seeing as I'll still have nine thousand and eight hundred dollars left".

"What!" Sam and Danny yelled in unison.

"It seems that practically the whole school wanted a piece of the action, some teachers even decided to place a bet after I promised to keep their information confidential."

"Please tell me your joking Tuck" sighed Sam.

"Nope, everybody was willing to put in a nice bit of money in to bet when you two lovebirds would admit your feelings."

"We're not lovebirds!"

Suddenly horrific realization that they could no longer deny the accusation and they would have to put up with Tucker's merciless teasing dawned upon their faces.

"You know what forget it" sighed Danny "Now, who has any idea what I'm supposed am I supposed to o about the problems that include but are not limited to Valerie, the A-listers, the family reunion I have coming up, and the interview of doom tomorrow?"

"You lost me at the family reunion and interview, you should really tell me these things dude." Said a very annoyed Tucker "I mean who else is supposed to keep track of your schedule, if you don't tell me what's going on"?

"Quit your whining Tucker, now Danny what's this about a family reunion"?

"Aww, Sam wants to introduce herself to Danny's family, how adorable".

"Shut it Tucker or you'll find out exactly why I wear combat boots" responded Sam. "Now Danny could you get on with telling us about that family reunion of yours."

"My ever so dear aunt Angelina is planning a family reunion and has decided to invite both sides of my family which definitely isn't asking for disaster to strike."

"How cute" said Tucker with an overly satisfied smirk on his face "not only do you two both speak fluent sarcasm as your second language which happens to be nothing compared to Esperanto, you both have annoying family members."

"Shut up Tuck, the idea for a universal second language is a good one, but most people don't even know what it is let alone speak it. While we're on the topic of family member how'd your parents take us dating Sam?"

"Everybody on the face of the planet that is connected to civilization think that you're the best person on the face of the earth, my parents are easily swayed by popular opinion, how do think they feel? They're calling up every person they know to brag about how their daughter is dating the rescuer of the world."

"That must be annoying."

"It is, now you should just forget about the A-listers , and Valerie may be stubborn and thick-headed but she's still sensible, I'm guessing she doesn't think what happened at Axion labs isn't your fault anyway and as long as you don't avoid her like you were obviously planning on dong than she won't have time to think up of far-fetched conspiracy theories."

"I hope your right, t my luck that Valerie is a good friend and its way better when she's shooting at my enemies and not at me, it's just my luck that she's a decent ghost fighter. That interview I was talking about, Jazz was being a whiner so my mom scheduled one for tomorrow."

"Ouch, you know if I was still mayor I would've been able to set a farther date up."

"Let it go Tucker, a sixteen year old mayor isn't the best of ideas, the thought of what you would do n office is enough to give me nightmares."

"Glad to see that you have so much faith in me Sam, and Danny you're going to have to face two of your problems right now."

"What are you talking about Tucker?"

"You're so spaced that you didn't even notice we're right in front of the school."

"Well time to get this over with."

A/N Sorry for the wait, I was suffering from post-Fang depression, anybody here who reads Maximum Ride will know what I mean. A word of warning the next chapter is going to be extremely clichéd and unoriginal, it's when the interview starts that things will get interesting.


End file.
